


New Leaf

by love_myself_and_revenge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Gen, Ketchmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_myself_and_revenge/pseuds/love_myself_and_revenge
Summary: (REUPLOAD OF SORTS)This is my piece for Harp's Ketchmas Fundraiser. It was originally on my Wattpad but it will now be residing here. :)Arthur Ketch has been given a second chance at life. Wanting to turn over a new leaf, he finds himself trying to find the perfect gifts for his newfound (albeit reluctant and unsure) allies. But when you've never gotten anyone a Christmas gift, it's easier said than done





	New Leaf

Pacing, eyes scanning for the target, the Brit’s keen eyes never stay still. The aisles are a little cramped, but nothing worse than what he was used to due to previous hunts, or missions if you will. Truth be told, Ketch was way out of his comfort zone in the outdoor lifestyle store. He was looking for a Christmas gift, something he had never done. He figured since he was being given a second chance, he might as well turn over a new leaf.

Activity buzzes around the man as people try to figure out sizing and if the person they were shopping for would like it. How hard could it be to find a couple of gifts for some American hunters? Sure, he didn’t really know the Winchesters on a personal level, but he knew enough. Their files detailed their exploits as hunters but didn’t contain any personal touches. Maybe that was the problem. There was no personal connection between them. The only semi-personal things he knew about the brothers had come from raiding the bunker they had taken residence in a few years prior. Family was everything to them. Sam appeared to be a little more bookish in nature while Dean was the typical guy: porno magazines and beer. But there wasn’t anything that was even somewhat personal that Ketch could think to get either of them. From what he had gathered from his research, Christmas gifts were meant to be something personal that the person receiving the gift could enjoy. Absentmindedly, he rubs the fabric of a flannel between his thumb and forefinger as he tries to figure out how to attack this problem.

Rummaging through the bunker was definitely an option. He was now living there temporarily so it wouldn’t be that hard to access the rooms he needed. On the other hand, it would probably break the uneasy alliance that was starting to form between himself and the brothers. And something told him having the man who wanted to kill you a few years back rummaging through your personal drawers wouldn’t look too good.

With a quiet sigh of annoyance, Arthur leaves the outdoor lifestyle store to try his luck elsewhere and maybe see if he could get any other ideas for his allies.

 

Christmas just keeps getting closer and closer leading to more and more dead ends and less options for Arthur to find gift ideas. Part of him was kicking himself for not getting the flannels he had seen before. Sure, it was impersonal, but it was at least practical. The Winchesters did pretty much live in only their flannels aside from when they needed to do their FBI Agent bit. Preparing to head out for one last attempt, Arthur finds the brothers in the main room of the bunker.

“Now that Jack’s with us, we should try to at least give him a real Christmas, Dean. I mean look at how we grew up. Jack shouldn’t have to go through that.” Sam looks at his older brother.

Dean sighs and runs a hand down his face. “It’s not gonna happen. Michael is still out there doing who the hell knows what.”

“We could at least try.”

With a reluctant grumble, Dean shakes his head. “I’ll think about it.”

“So, it’s a maybe?” Sam quirks a brow.

“It’s a let’s take this whole thing one day at a time.”

As if right on cue, Jack comes rushing from his room, laptop in hand. “I think I found something.”

The Winchesters exchange a look before deciding to humor the Nephilim.

Bouncing slightly as he sets the laptop down on the table, Jack turns it to face the Winchesters. “Children are going missing, but it’s only boys.”

“So? It could just be some sicko.” Dean points out.

Sam’s hazel eyes scan the article. “Or it could be our kind of thing.”

Arthur rounds the corner, heading towards the stairs, inadvertently drawing the attention of the men.

“Where are you going?” Dean inquires.

“Out. I have some plans.” Arthur replies in his signature cool tone.

“Can you help us out with this possible case really quick?” Jack asks, his eyes shining. Somehow the Nephilim had taken a liking to the former British Man of Letters and his stories of hunts he had been on.

“I don’t see why not.” He hums as he heads over to the table.

Sam turns the laptop screen towards Ketch as Dean shoots him a dirty look.

An amused snort escapes Ketch’s lips. “Good luck with that.”

Jack, Sam, and Dean all turn to look at him.

“What do you mean?” Sam asks, brows knitting.

“We had something like that happen in London before. Cleared out half of Kendrick’s, which was both a blessing and a curse. It’s some shadow man. We couldn’t stop him.” He replies as he straightens up. “Good luck, mates.” He claps Jack on the shoulder before slipping out of the room again.

“Wait, you mean to tell me we’re dealing with some Peter Pan level shit, and your people couldn’t even handle it?” Dean calls after Ketch.

“Pretty much. I mean we could weaken it or spook it, but it would come back after a few days.” He shrugs. “Try hitting the books. Maybe you have some lore that we didn’t.” Without another word, he heads out of the bunker, his mind buzzing with the perfect Christmas gift for the Winchesters.

 

It was Christmas Eve when the Winchesters stumbled back into the bunker. Cas and Jack were with them since they needed all hands on deck to take down the “Dark Pan” as Dean had dubbed the creature. Apparently, the shadow had somehow become a sentient being and was determined to keep Neverland thriving, seeing as it had started to fade off since no one believed. They hadn’t been able to rescue the boys who had been previously taken, but all in all, it was a win in their books.

Dean is about to plop down in a chair and rest his aching body before heading to grab a beer or two when the tree in the corner of his eye catches his attention.

“Sammy? Cas?” He calls, confusion coloring his tone.

Sam and Cas rush to his location clearly concerned.

“What the hell is this?” Dean nods to the tree.

“It’s a Christmas tree, Dean.” Cas replies, looking at the human.

“No shit, but why is it here? Who did this? You guys and Jack were with me on the hunt…”

Ketch coughs discreetly as he enters the room with a couple of wrapped packages.

“You did this?” Sam asks in awe.

A sheepish nod answers him. “I heard you mentioning you wanting to give Jack a real Christmas, so I figured I’d help out. I mean, it’s not much. I’m not… well versed on Christmas traditions either.” Ketch admits, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

“So, there is something you don’t know…” Dean jokes with a snort.

Cas looks over at Ketch. “Thank you. I’m sure Jack will appreciate it.”

“Not a problem. Just trying to make amends where I can.” Ketch nods awkwardly and heads to put the presents under the tree.

“Maybe he’s not such a Grinch after all.” Sam mumbles, earning an eyeroll from Dean.

 

 


End file.
